Unarmed
by AbbyFearless
Summary: El and Liv spend another Friday evening together, unarmed. Smut. One Shot.


Her back ached as she stood up from her desk at the end of a long week. She stretched her arms and shoulders and her movement caught his eye. He stood up to assist her in putting her black leather jacket on. It was normal, no different than any other day but this time when his fingertips brushed her neck they both felt it. It was always so simple, work was work and personal…well it was very personal between them. They locked eyes when she pulled her long hair from her neck into a pony tail. He knew he was leaving with her, but tried to play it cool as he grabbed his coat. The keys in his hand made a loud jingle as if to notify the rest of the squad room that they were leaving. As they began to walk out side by side Olivia sighed and Elliot put his hand on her shoulder as if to direct her to safety, his safety.

He hailed them a cab headed uptown, Liv's apartment is where they always ended up. This was their Friday routine, only this time the lust had began with the random sparks of his finger tips on her neck. She felt the heat in her growing already, that itch that nothing but his cock could satisfy was increasing. As she climbed into the cab El watched her ass and licked his lips in anticipation. How the fuck did she make getting into a cab look so damn sexy? He slid into the seat next to her, his shoulder pressing up against hers. Once directions were given she leaned her head on his shoulder, exhausted but ready for Elliot to give her a reason to wake up. The cab was silent except for the sounds of the city outside. He moved his hand to the inside of her thigh and all she could feel was the heat, the fire that this casual move intensified. She grabbed his hand and put her own inside his, feeling smaller and more vulnerable. His hand embraced hers tightly and he smiled. Her badassery was blown right out of the cab with the fall wind and He loved that she gave up the control and fell into him in these moments.

Liv lifted her head, sunglasses still on the top of her head and leaned to peck his check. He acknowledged this by swiping his thumb across her lips and kissing her perfect little nose. Her eyes closed and he knew that she was going to give him quite the evening at home. His pants suddenly felt tighter and the 20 block cab ride might as well have been a cross country trip. She put a hand on his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his blue dress shirt. By the time they pulled up outside of her building she had one hand on his thigh and had nestled into his neck. El fumbled with the cash in his hand, trying to pay and pull Olivia out of the cab all at the same time. It was a total clusterfuck and Liv just laughed at it all. As they stepped up onto the sidewalk they felt the brisk air hit them and he wrapped his arms around her, she felt his dick growing between them and she felt her knees weaken. They kissed, right there in the middle of the sidewalk. His mouth was relentless, his tongue wrestling with her and it felt like it wasn't ever going to be enough. Somehow they managed to let go and get to Liv's apartment in a frenzy. As Elliot closed and locked the door behind them Olivia pulled her coat off and for a moment Elliot just stared at her, admiring about what he was about to devour. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him feeling the softness of her breasts pushing into his chest. She grabbed for her gun holster, ripping it off her hip and then her badge. He followed her lead as she began to unbutton her red shirt exposing the lacey cami she had on underneath. Elliot was always shocked by what she concealed under her work clothing, a stark contrast of boring and mind-blowing. He gripped her ribcage and ran his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden to the touch under the soft fabric. She was becoming increasingly impatient at this flirting and teasing process.

Before he knew it she had pulled her pants and cami off and was attacking his belt and shirt simultaneously. He was trying to help but she was irritated by his hands getting in the way. The room was spinning a little bit as his rock hard dick was pushing against his boxers with renewed intensity. When he heard his pants clink on the floor his head fell back as she grabbed his cock with intensity. She was stroking him and kissing his neck, her soft cheek rubbing his collar bone as she nibbled. Elliot knew if he let her continue this way the sex would be too fast, she was ravenous for his dick but he wasn't going to waste it all so fast. He regained himself and grabbed her wrists and moved her backwards until the back of her legs hit the couch. She felt back on to it and he fell to his knees. Grabbing her ankles he put her feet up on the couch exposing her pink slit wide and right in front of his face. He finished removing his shirt and Olivia grabbed his face as he knelt down to get his first taste of her. They locked eyes as he opened his mouth and gently sucked her throbbing clit into his mouth. She gasped as her entire body twitched. The tip of his tongue making tiny circles over her clit driving her wild. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he longed to slam his member deep into her center, but he knew if she came once before it would last so much longer. She was squirming and moaning and just as she thought it didn't get any better he pushed his tongue deep inside as his teeth gently brushed her clit. Olivia cried out and began to buck against his tongue as if she were riding his cock. He knew she was right on the edge and right before she came he pulled his mouth off and pushed two fingers into her fast and hard.

"Fuuuuccckkkk! SHIIIT!" Olivia screamed as she came hard, grinding against his hand.

Once she released his hand some of the edge had been taken off. Her body relaxed as he climbed up and began kissing her slowly. She could still taste herself on him and that subtle stirring began again. There wasn't anything to say to each other, it was primal as their kiss got deeper and more frantic. She rubbed her hand over the tip of his cock and he nearly blew right then. Looking into his eyes she pushed on his shoulders signaling for him to sit down on the couch. She felt the moist fluid on her hand from his dick as he sat down and she kneeled in front of him. She gently licked the tip, watching his face for approval. She licked the underside and his hips nearly came off the couch. He tasted a little salty and she loved it. Liv began to stroke him in tune with her mouth, gripping him hard. Soon her saliva had covered his entire length and he had to have her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, her mouth making a popping sound as she released him. She straddled his hips, feeling his cock pulsing at her entrance. In turn he felt the heat from her core like fire so close and just as he thought he'd push into her she pushed his dick between the two of them, rubbing her clit up and down his length. He grabbed her tits, twisting her nipples a little between his fingers.

"Jesus El!" she said breathily  
>"Come on baby, let me inside you" he moaned back.<p>

She pushed her breast up, offering her taught bud to his mouth. Hungrily he sucked her breast into his mouth as she groaned. His dick was still between them being covered with her juices. He was busy suckling and teasing when Olivia reached down and shoved him into her slit in one motion causing both of them to curse. They both stopped, not moving an inch to try and hold back a massive explosion, both panting heavily. He was touching all of the places inside her that had been begging to be touched and her heat and tightness around him was almost unbearable. Slowly Liv began to rock a little, looking directly into his eyes with determination. She had that sly little smile on her face, her hair tousled and curling around her blushing cheeks as her hips began slow circles.

"Fuck Liv, I can't hold on any longer, DAMN!" and with that he began to furiously pound into her. She held his shoulders, resting her forehead on one of them while he rode her into oblivion. Her muscles began to clinch around him and she bit down on his shoulder…hard. Elliot exploded, his hips lifting both of them off the couch and his arms wrapping around Olivia so that she was going for the ride with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and they both collapsed back onto the couch. He was still twitching inside her as she kissed his mouth…long and slow. Both of them barely had any breath to engage. After a few moments El pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it over Olivia's body, still damp and getting colder as they sat there. She put her head on his chest and they drifted off as he shrunk out of her.

Just another Friday night.


End file.
